Cameras and other optical devices have used mechanical shutters and apertures for many years. With the advent of liquid crystal devices (LCD) and other electronic light modulators, it is possible to replace the mechanical devices with electrical devices, eliminating moving parts with their attendant problems and limitations.
Cameras employ shutters to expose the light sensitive part of the camera for prescribed periods of time. Electronic light modulators can perform this function without moving parts and as such can operate faster and perhaps in new and interesting ways not practical by mechanical means.
Cameras employ apertures to adjust the amount of light admitted by the camera to its light sensitive area and to vary the depth of focus of the camera. Electronic light modulators can also perform this function without moving parts and can also operate faster and in new and interesting ways not practical by mechanical means.
Cameras often view scenes with a large range of light intensities between the brightest and darkest points within the scene. Mechanical shutters and apertures generally operate on the whole aperture. The flexibility of multiple addressable element electronic modulators can filter the light passing through the aperture by forming mathematical transform masks.